


「朱亚文/翟天临」Fifty Shades of...4

by summer_z42



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42





	「朱亚文/翟天临」Fifty Shades of...4

← 上文在LOFTER

朱亚文从办公室里出来的时候离下班时间还有两个半小时，翟天临正窝在Suzanne的座位旁边，玩杂志上的填字游戏。他的女秘书把抽屉里的零食放在两个人中间，抹茶味的小饼干上面撒着蔓越莓干，看上来格外讨人欢心。  
Suzanne在心里悄悄地欢呼了一下。  
「走吧？」朱亚文在翟天临头上揉了一把。  
点点头把杂志还给Suzanne，用湿纸巾擦了擦手，很认真地道谢。  
牵着他手进电梯的瞬间，朱亚文确定Suzanne从来不认为自己拥有的那一点点母爱都被今天格外乖巧的翟天临召唤了出来。同样生出了点来历不明骄傲的朱亚文捧着翟天临，在已然泛起红晕的耳根亲了下。  
「Suzanne说希望我可以天天过来，这样她就可以彻底和加班告别了。」翟天临把双肩包扔到后排，笑嘻嘻地看着朱亚文。  
凑过去亲他，尝到了抹茶的味道，「那她知道你连大楼还没出就已经出卖她了吗？」  
「用得着出卖么？从人种分类来说你们两个才是同盟。」手脚并用地把已经啃到他脖子的朱亚文踹开。  
自然清楚他过度亢奋之下掩饰的慌张，顺势枕在他肩膀上，轻轻叹了口气，「我很想你。」  
「我也是。」大大方方地承认。  
轻笑一声，「我担心了几秒钟，是不是吓到了你。」  
「只担心了几秒钟啊……」没什么诚意地嘟囔一声，把座椅朝后放了些许，找了个躺的更舒服的姿势，只不过三天而已……他深吸一口充斥着朱亚文气息的空气，已经到这个地步了吗？用些迷茫地用下巴蹭了蹭他的头发，很难想象真的有一个人，可以跳过所有的试探、磨合、妥协，一举进犯占据了他几乎全部的世界，即便真的发生了，即便他们正在车内狭窄的空间里依偎着，翟天临仍旧觉得毫无实感。  
如果这才是爱情该有的样子，以前的他可能真的太过幼稚。  
「没错，我是真的很想你。」他双手捧着朱亚文的脸，和他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，眉眼嘴角统统向下，神情之间居然真的有几分委屈，「朱亚文，我肚子好饿，我们去吃饭。」  
这家伙，总是清楚如何用一句话，就攥死他的心脏，挤出几滴鲜红的血液之后，又落进柔软的云朵里。  
好似步步为营，又真的句句发自本心。  
单他一个人，就比这个世界都要有趣。

他们一起回了朱亚文家，晚饭吃的很简单。落地窗外洒进一地橙红的时候，朱亚文站在酒柜前挑红酒，翟天临从双肩包里掏出那份几乎被他揉碎的文件，鼓起勇气朝朱亚文走过去，「咳。」清清嗓子意图引起他注意，还没说话就已经炸上了满面红晕。  
回头看他，了然的视线落到那几张纸上，给他一个安抚性的微笑。  
能够将温柔演绎出如此的压迫性，这位总裁先生也是天赋异禀。  
心理活动仍旧很丰富的翟天临，就这么死死盯着他倒了两杯酒，又牵着自己回到客厅，舒舒服服地坐在沙发上。  
「我……」数次鼓起勇气开口，还是拼凑不出一个完整的句子，最终自暴自弃地把那一摞纸塞进朱亚文怀里，拽一个抱枕把脸埋进去，活像一只闹别扭的仓鼠。  
身体蜷曲，却把脆弱的后颈露了出来，朱亚文伸手摸了摸那里细软的绒毛，「乖，我不吃人的。」  
哼了一声表示怀疑。  
也不恼，翻开手里那摞纸，翟天临用黑色的记号笔划掉了不多的几行，而在另外几行旁边画了红色的小星星。他抬头瞥了翟天临一眼，握住手腕把人连同抱枕一起拽进了怀里。  
「呃……我觉得我需要解释一下。」在朱亚文怀里拱了两下，终归还是抬了头，满脸通红，紧张得像是对论文尚不满意就开始的答辩环节，「我并不抵触角色扮演的部分，但是划掉的那些……我觉得我会笑场。」  
不置可否地耸肩，他对女装也并不真的有兴趣，写上去的目的还是以试探居多，「那你画星星的那些呢？」  
翟天临看着他笑，眼里满天星河，通红的耳朵让他此时所有的行为都柔软而无害，但本性仍旧是只小狐狸的人凑到他耳边，用和喘息难以分辨的气声说，「那些呀……是我特别想试试的。」  
拎着他领子拽开一点再亲上去，今天的翟先生，仍旧让他惊喜。

勾引人的动作轻车熟路，真的被拽进卧室之后终归还是露了怯，作为一个小电影都拒绝活塞运动段落的人，想要在朱亚文这里占据真正意义上的主动权，无异于痴人说梦。  
倒不是经验不经验的问题……翟天临眯着眼睛看他，眼里已经泛起了一层水雾。  
他宁肯相信是脸皮厚度。  
晚饭前就把西装换掉的朱亚文穿了一件柔软的线织衫，松垮的袖口随着他手指的动作摩擦着翟天临裸露的皮肤，每一寸的接触都放大成贯穿身体的电流。  
翟天临的衬衫扣子被解开，露出了大片的胸膛，领带也歪歪斜斜地挂在脖子上，他说不清楚自己为什么要专程换了正式的衣服再来见朱亚文，却在朱亚文把他双手手腕拉高，再用那条领带系在床头上的时候音乐有了答案。  
也许他在出门之前，就已经在期待这些事情发生。  
也许这些绮丽的心思，在更早的时候便已冒了头，每一个亲吻，每一次接触，都离阳光更近一些。  
翟天临微微地挣扎了两下，朱亚文食指按着他嘴唇，凑近了朝他笑：「嘘……别怕，我们一点一点来。」下床取来自己的领带，和西装搭配的蓝色暗格，翟天临很喜欢的颜色。  
他亲了亲翟天临的眼睛，用那条领带覆住，在脑后挽了个结。  
他勒得不紧，边缘仍旧透出了些许光线，却比纯粹的黑暗更令人不安。  
朱亚文短暂地离开了一下，翟天临咬了咬牙，没说话。  
终归不想示弱。  
朱亚文只是笑，在对待翟天临的时候，他总有用不完的耐心。

「来猜猜看是什么？」手指从他胸口划到腹部。  
有点痒，翟天临抖了抖，「你的手……」  
奖励似的给了他一个温柔的浅吻，又一路将细碎的亲吻从下颌、脖颈、胸口送到腹部，舌尖在肚脐打了个圈，发出淫靡而粘连的水声，「这个呢？」  
「嘴唇……」声音小的几乎难以捕捉。  
而后，朱亚文用某种皮革质地的坚硬物体挑起了他的下巴，「这个呢？」仿佛流苏般的东西划过胸前，当即打了个寒颤。  
翟天临从牙缝里挤出了三个字，「散尾鞭。」  
挑眉看他，「果然有做过功课。」  
好学生天性的翟天临几乎想要咬舌自尽。  
见好就收的朱亚文也不再逗他，捏着鼻子逼他抬头，狠狠地吻上那两篇已经被咬到通红的嘴唇。翟天临为了获取空气而张嘴，却给了他进一步攻城略地的机会，翟天临被领带遮住的眼睛分泌出了生理性的泪水，边缘投进的光线被切成随便，柔和得像一阵个田野的萤火虫。  
全身上下只剩下一件衬衫岌岌可危地挂在手臂上，朱亚文的亲吻和撕咬必定在他身上留下了很多触目惊心的痕迹。  
两根手指模仿交媾的方式搅在他嘴里，喉咙深处含混的呻吟，是翟天临无论如何也不会承认自己发出的声音。  
视觉被阻断，其他的感官就被放大到无限，他听见两个人混在一起的粗重喘息，嘴唇和牙齿贴上皮肤，留下近乎永恒的印记。早已激越无比的下身无人安抚，翟天临难耐地挺着腰，却都被恶意地躲开了。  
「唔……」竟就泛起了一点委屈。  
朱亚文撑起身，满意地看着他胸口已然挺立的乳头上，齿痕叠着齿痕，在柔和的光线下闪着令人心动的光。  
他扶着翟天临的腰，帮他翻身跪起，舌尖划过脊柱，又一口咬在尾骨上。  
骤然拔高的声音，仿佛被扼住咽喉的尖叫。  
他拿起放在一边的散尾鞭，「只有10下，你自己数。」  
翟天临额头抵在自己手腕上，仓皇地点了点头。  
第一鞭劈开风，落在蝴蝶骨上，「一……」他咬着牙，塌了腰。  
「二！」仍是同一个地方，疼痛尚未光临，皮肤泛起麻痒。  
第三鞭迟迟不曾落下，朱亚文轻吻着他泛红的皮肤，突然抬手一鞭抽在了大腿上。  
「三！」几乎是尖叫。  
后面的几鞭密集地落在背上，穿越过累加的疼痛之后，是他从未体验过的绝顶欢愉。  
双腿已经撑不住身体，不知什么时候落下的泪水沾湿了价值不菲的领带，翟天临张口咬住自己手臂，却被朱亚文温柔而坚定地掰开，「不许。」  
「只有我，能在这副身体上留下痕迹。」他说。  
第七鞭落在尾椎骨上，翟天临带着哭腔数数，甚至不确定是不是发出了声音。  
朱亚文眯着眼睛看他通红的后背，从未见光的臀肉在此刻白到耀眼，让人疯狂地想要留下什么痕迹，于是他便这么做了。  
突如其来的掌掴，让翟天临未经任何触碰的前端，蹭着床单射出了几股浓稠。  
他喘匀了几口气，转回头开口的语气满是委屈，「你犯规……」  
「是你犯规。」朱亚文亲亲他潮湿的脸颊，「我没有说射的时候，不许。」  
找到他嘴唇要上去，微不足道的抗议。  
朱亚文握住因为刚刚释放过却仍旧坚挺的地方，手指施力钻进，咬着他耳垂吐出威胁，「下一次，我就把剩下几鞭，都抽在这里。」  
翟天临扁了扁嘴，脱力似的把脸埋在了枕头里。

太超过了。  
他不知道自己身上叠着多少层层叠叠的鲜红印记，但亲吻落在原本应当是疼痛的地方，总会唤起一阵触电般的颤栗。  
还剩一鞭的时候，他已经找不到自己的声音。  
沾了润滑剂的手指轻松地探入他的身体，柔软的内里裹着指尖，仿佛推拒，却把他迎进了更深的地方。  
哭到乱七八糟的翟天临早就压抑不了呻吟，只能扭着腰把自己往朱亚文身前送过去。  
虚无的仿佛在无垠宇宙中航行，只有身后伺机占有者自己的人，才是唯一的陆地。  
朱亚文耐心地开拓着他的身体，清楚地知道那个一贯清晰的小脑袋，已经彻底放弃了思考。  
弯了弯嘴角。  
三根手指可以轻松进出的时候，朱亚文抽了出来，把黏糊糊的液体抹在翟天临腰上，他用鞭柄轻轻戳刺着柔软的入口，吐出恶魔最后的诱惑：「天临，还记得数到几了吗？」  
摇头又点头，扭着身子想要躲避，却把自己更进地送进了朱亚文怀里。  
第十鞭抽在他被缚的手腕上，朱亚文提着他的腰，一丝停顿也没有地把顶进最深处。  
翟天临像濒死的天鹅般高昂起头，却什么声音也发不出。  
「数到几了？」他扔开鞭子，伸手环在他胸口。  
翟天临的手攥紧要指尖发白，牙缝里挤出一声「十」之后终于丢盔弃甲，尽毁城池，带着浓重的哭腔喊着「你放开我……我要抱抱你……」  
利落地解开两条领带，就着闯入的姿势把之身下的人转了一圈，翟天临咬着呻吟的尾韵搂住他肩膀，像濒临窒息的人攀附住最后的浮木。

 

所有翟天临暗自想象、期待过的东西，都在眼前发生。  
甚至更多。

久未见光的眼睛一阵眩晕，他不知道自己哭了多久，又哭成了什么样子，只能用最后的力气抱着朱亚文的肩膀，夹着他的腰，感受着猛烈的占有。  
就像这个世界不存在一样。

不是迁就、妥协、奉献。  
这是他们都能沉溺其中，获取欢愉的东西。  
这是如潮爱意。

 

tbc.


End file.
